Porque?
by Uchiha Shii
Summary: Cuando crees que ya no hay esperanza, cuando estas dispuesto a dejarlo todo, el destino siempre pone en tu camino a alguien que te demuestre que lo que has sufrido no es nada comparado con lo que viene. YaoiLemon. Treesome ItaSasuNaru


Heme aquí de vuelta con una nueva historia que contarles, esta vez no les diré en que consiste, porque si no arruinaría la sorpresa, gomen nasaii -- tenedme paciencia, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, porque a mi no me ha dejado muy convencida.

**Advertencia:**_ (y aquí voy..) Este es un fic Yaoi… así que si no te gusta, sale bye... auf widersehen, sayonara, a volar, que no tengo un seguro de gastos médicos mayores para terceros y no me hago responsable de lo que les pueda pasar a sus mentes o a sus perspectivas si leen esto; tiene lime, y es posible que hasta lemon, ok si sí tiene lemon va?_

**Disclaimer**:_ Kishimoto-sensei es el dueño original de los personajes, a mi solo me ha dado la desquiciada idea de usarlos con fines de insano y pervertido entretenimiento, así que no pueden demandarme já :P _

_Con Cariño para mi Onee-chan Sabri-san_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aishiteru

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un rayo ilumino la noche, dejando ver por un instante la silueta de unas seis personas que atacaban a un tiempo a otra, el trueno que siguió hizo temblar la tierra bajo sus pies, parecía un diluvio, podría jurar que el cielo se sentía igual que él. Destellos de técnicas y el filo de las kunai al chocar unas contra otras la tierra siendo alimentada por la lluvia y la sangre. Las sombras alargadas de los árboles, un rayo tras otro, cada trueno más fuerte que el anterior… ya casi no se tenía en pie a si mismo, estaba al borde de la inconciencia, tenia heridas en todo el cuerpo, estaba mojado de pies a cabeza de la helada lluvia que le calaba hasta los huesos, pero seguía peleando. Le dolía la cabeza, no podía respirar bien, sentía como si le clavaran algo en el pecho, esquivaba golpes al tiempo que daba patadas, uno tras otro los fue haciendo desaparecer, no le quedaba ni chacra, ni fuerza. Con la poca energía que quedaba en su cuerpo, formo una bola de energía, esta vez sin ayuda de ningún clon, y acabo de un solo golpe con los tres que quedaban. Una vez más, hizo otros tres clones, la lluvia arreció, recibiendo y dando fuertes puñetazos, golpeo con furia una roca que se despedazo bajo su puño como si de un terrón se tratará, los clones desaparecieron pues ya no podía mantenerlos, y se dejo caer de rodillas. Sus cabellos mojados se le pegaban a la cara, la lluvia le lavaba las heridas, escociéndoselas, pero el dolor físico no era nada comparado con como se sentía por dentro. Había una voz dentro de su cabeza que le repetía una y otra vez las palabras de su 'amigo'. Sí, estaba llorando, de coraje, de impotencia, de dolor, de tristeza.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio maldito bastardo!!!- gritaba a la nada mientras golpeaba el suelo con el puño haciéndose daño en el camino- regresa, regresa… por favor vuelve…-poco a poco fue sintiendo como las fuerzas de su cuerpo le abandonaban, como dejaba de sentir el dolor, pero la sensación de asfixia, de vacío, de soledad y de tristeza aun persistía hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, y perdió la conciencia…

----

-Naruto!!!- le llamaban a gritos en medio de la tormenta, desde el medio día que estaba desaparecido, y cuando la tormenta empezó, Yamato y Sai fueron a buscarlo, pero ya casi era media noche y no aparecía- mira esto Sai- el moreno fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su sensei, y al instante se dio cuenta de que el rubio había estado ahí, varios árboles derribados y unas rocas hechas polvo, pero lo que no dejaba lugar a dudas era un hueco en medio de una roca enorme que sin lugar a error había sido provocado por el rasengan- tiene que estar cerca… vamos

Trató de buscar su chacra, sin duda si estaba así de molesto, haciendo tantos destrozos seguro que no se tomaría la precaución de ocultarlo, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo localizarle.

-Yamato, no lo encuentro… ese idiota qué estará pensando…

-Yo también estoy preocupado, pero de nada nos sirve, hay que seguir…

Saltaban de árbol en árbol, en dirección a donde los daños aumentaban de intensidad, parecía que un huracán había arrasado con el lugar, y a donde acababan de llegar parecía ser el centro de los destrozos. El viento helado cargado de lluvia los golpeaba con inclemencia en el rostro. Pero ninguno de los dos estaba preparado par ver lo que tenia en frente…

---

03:20 hacía ya más de 5 horas que habían salido a buscar a Naruto y ninguno daba señales de vida, la chica tenía un fuerte resfriado, por lo cual no la habían dejado acompañarlos, se sentía más inútil que de costumbre, solo podía estar sentada en el sofá frente a la puerta rogando a todos los dioses que aparecieran con bien, no entendía cómo él podía ser tan idiota como para haberse ido así, con ese clima, sin avisarle a nadie, cómo podía ser tan egoísta, que a caso no se daba cuenta que ella también se sentía mal por haber fallado, pero de lo que ella no se daba cuenta era de que lo que sentía por haber perdido de nuevo a Sasuke, no era nada comparado con el dolor del rubio.

04:50 el sueño ya la estaba venciendo, cerró los ojos por un segundo, un trueno más fuerte que los anteriores la sobresaltó, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe dejando entrar una fuerte corriente de viento y agua. Su estado era lamentable, herido, mojado, bueno ella sabia que no iba a regresar por las buenas, pero eso ya era una exageración, en la mañana le daría una paliza por irresponsable, pensaba en eso, pero cuando entraron se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, algo, algo muy malo estaba pasando, el rostro de Yamato denotaba una angustia que se le transmitió de inmediato

-Dime que el cabezota de Naruto se ha quedado haciendo berrinche en alguna cueva, que Sai esta con él para que se le pase…

-Yo… Sakura; Sai fue tras ellos… solo vine a avisarte, quiero que en cuanto salga el sol vayas a la oficina de correos y le avises a Tsunade lo que a sucedido…

-Pero, de que estas hablando, no hay que hacer tanto escándalo solo porque se le ha ocurrido ponerse a jugar a las escondidas- ya se lo imaginaba, estaba temblando y el frío no tenia nada que ver, no quería oírlo, pero de nada sirvió acurrucarse en el sillón y taparse los oídos, las palabras que más temía en ese momento llegaron de todos modos…

-…Akatsuki se ha llevado a Naruto…

-No…-se soltó a llorar, si creía que nada peor que perder de nuevo a Sasuke le podía haber pasado, esta era la prueba de que no debía tentar al destino…

---

Se despertó sobresaltado, algo no andaba bien, tenia un mal presentimiento, algo terrible estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, sentía una espantosa opresión en el pecho, desde hace mucho que no sentía nada como eso, miro a su alrededor, sus dos compañeros dormían sin importarles que la cueva en la que estaban casi se les caía encima del diluvio, recordaba un pedazo de su sueño, unos ojos azules inundados de lagrimas con una expresión de miedo que nunca les había conocido, pero no lo miraban a él, miraban a alguien detrás suyo, se giraba despacio y… antes de verlo un rayo lo había despertado, chasqueo la lengua y decidió que volvería a dormir, pero no pudo, ese maldito presentimiento le estaba matando, la lluvia comenzaba a parar, pero en este momento se dio cuenta de que en verdad la hora más oscura es la precede al amanecer…

---

Las 8 de la mañana, dormida sobre una pila enorme de papeles que no había terminado de revisar, pensaba seguir soñando con su mundo perfecto en el que no era la Gondaime y ganaba en todas sus apuestas y el sake se daba en las fuentes y jamás por más que bebiera le daba resaca… pero claro que eso era solo un sueño

-Tsunade-sama!- las puertas de su despacho se abrieron con estruendo- Tsunade-sama! Ha pasado algo horrible!

-Qué, qué…-preguntaba adormilada la rubia sin entender media palabra de lo que Shizune trataba de decir, se froto los ojos y la miro confundida-… que pasa? A que viene tanto escándalo a estas horas de la mañana?...-pronunció de mala gana masajeando su frente con una mano y los ojos cerrados

-Es Naruto…

-Qué…-abrió los ojos y miro el pergamino que llevaba en la mano, esta se lo tendió de inmediato, leyó a una velocidad increíble, lo leyó tres veces sin entender del todo, hasta que todo se aclaró de golpe en su cabeza- no puede ser… llama al jefe del ANBU, a todos lo Jounin y Chunin disponibles y manda un aviso de alerta a todas las aldeas para que lo busquen de inmediato… esto no puede estar pasando…

-Ya lo hice Tsunade-sama, están aquí…

-Pues hazlos pasar a qué esperas!-grito irritada, aunque Shizune sabia perfectamente que el grito era de angustia…

-Hokage-sama, esperamos ordenes-dijo un joven con la mascara del ANBU, arrodillado ante la mujer…

-Iremos a buscarlo, ejecutaremos la misión según el código S, la prioridad es traer con vida al Contenedor, si se 'rompe' el Kyuubi será liberado y todos morirán… si no es a manos de el demonio será a las mías por incompetentes...-todos sabían el cariño que le profesaba al 'Contenedor' y que esto era más por miedo a perderlo que por que el demonio fuera liberado-partirán de inmediato, tienen tres días para hallarlo, pero aun así seguirán buscando por una semana, por un año si es necesario…

-Entendido Gondaime-sama

-Qué están esperando! AHORA TODOS A SUS PUESTOS!

Con un pequeño 'puf' desapareció dejando sola a la kunoichi más fuerte del mundo, llorando como una madre que acaba de perder a su único hijo…

---

La mañana era gris y fría, con una densa neblina producto de la tormenta de la pasada noche, una brisa fina y constante bañaba las calles dejándolas llenas de charcos. Caminaban por las calles de un pueblo en el país del agua, notó que había una agitación inusual en el ambiente, por alguna razón nadie se había percatado de que _él_ uno de los más buscados en las Cinco Naciones, se paseaba sin ninguna reserva, es más se sentó en un local y pidió algo de desayunar, mientras escuchaba, los comentarios de dos sujetos, que parecían alarmados por algo.

-De verdad, dicen que nunca se había puesto así la Gondaime, esta histérica, lo esta buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras…

-No, pues si el monstruo que tenía bajo mi cuidado se pierde así como así, hasta yo lo estaría, te aseguro que se ha de estar muriendo de miedo por lo que le vaya a pasar a la nación que lo encerró por tantos años…

-Me alegra que estemos tan lejos…

-Disculpen…de que están hablando- no podía ser- me suena como si algo malo estuviera pasando…

-Malo es poco decir amigo…

-¿Has oído hablar de Uchiha Itachi?

-Un par de veces… creo, es miembro de Akatsuki…-y de repente la respuesta que más temía vino a su mente antes que a sus oídos…

-Se ha llevado al contenedor del demonio de las nueve colas y piensan sacrificarle para sacarle al Kyuubi…

-Aniki…-pronunció en un siseo lleno de rabia contenida y sin más se lanzó en su busca

---

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero estaba vivo, esperaba que al abrir los ojos lo primero que vería, sería una mata de cabello rosa con cara de pocos amigos y, que escucharía la reprimenda más severa de toda su vida… predispuesto a esto se negó a abrir los ojos por un rato más… pero algo no andaba bien, no escuchaba ningún sonido, sentía un dolor punzante en las muñecas y en los tobillos, algo que no recordaba haberse dañado en particular, como para que le doliera así, el aire olía a sangre, trato de moverse y al sentirse limitado, abrió de golpe los ojos… Su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar que nunca antes había visto, estaba encadenado a una pared de roca sólida. Tiró de las cadenas para tratar de liberarse, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un dolor intensísimo, se sentía mareado, su vista era algo borrosa y le costaba mucho respirar, tenía frío, se sentía completamente vulnerable. A su mente volvieron las imágenes que tanto lo atormentaban; desesperado volvió a forcejear con las ataduras, haciendo que estas tintinearan al chocar unas con otras, dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos por el esfuerzo, pero pronto se quedo sin energías… en fin, que ya todo daba igual, desde hacia tiempo que no le importaba ser Hokage, desde que _aquello_ sucedió solo pensaba en _él_, en traerlo de vuelta, en echar a la basura todos sus sueños, porque se dio cuenta de que el único sueño que tenía era estar junto a él, que no le importaba ni el respeto ni el cariño de nadie más, solo _el_ _suyo_… se quedo inmóvil, respirando con agitación, y despacio empezó a sollozar, ya sabia que no volvería, que si estaba en donde creía, no había modo de escapar, que nunca lo encontrarían, al menos no a tiempo, pero, qué importancia tenía, si la persona más importante para él había intentado matarle… Lagrimas saladas le surcaban el rostro, ahora que lo pensaba, su vida jamás había tenido mucho sentido, solo le traía problemas a quienes estaban cerca de él, todos se lo decían, eres un estorbo, un tonto, un payaso, qué más… oh!, claro un usuratonkachi… cómo olvidar aquel insulto. Sus voces sonaban en su cabeza como un eco lejano…

_-Sasuke, qué somos?_

_-De qué hablas?_

_-Qué somos? Tú y yo?_

_-Amigos… supongo…_

_-Ah… ok… entonces, me quieres Sasuke?… como aun amigo, digo-sonrió de la manera más dulce que pudo para ocultar las lagrimas que querían salir_

_-Usuratonkachi…-y le calló con un beso- no hagas preguntas, de las que no quieras respuesta…_

Se sentía tan mal, que no le extrañaría que su corazón dejara de latir de un momento a otro, el frío le entumeció, solo un poco más, todo era cuestión de tiempo para morir, y aunque se repetía a si mismo que quería morir, algo en su interior aun esperaba que vinieran a salvarle, bien ya no digamos a él, solo con que quisieran evitar que el kyuubi escapara de su prisión, con eso bastaba, o no?... quería que alguien viniera por él, que le dijera que lo necesitaba, que lo abrazaran y le dijeran: todo va a estar bien, yo te protegeré… Pero sabía de sobra que eso no pasaba en la vida real, que era un ninja, y que lo más que podía esperar era que los ANBU de Konoha encontraran su cadáver y lo convirtieran en una pila de cenizas para evitar que se descubrieran los secretos de su país… un ANBU, sonrío al pensarlo, porque quizá, solo quizá fuera Sai quien tuviera su cuerpo entre sus manos, por lo menos sería un amigo quien lo inhumara, se preguntó a si mismo si Sai lo consideraba un amigo, talvez, si hubiera sido un poco más realista, si desde un principio hubiera aceptado que lo suyo con Sasuke era imposible, talvez habría puesto un poco de empeño en tratar de conquistar a Sakura, o le habría correspondido a Hinata, o le hubiera dicho que sí a Gaara… pensándolo con calma era probable que algunas personas lo quisieran, Tsunade por ejemplo, era como una abuela para él; Jiraiya, tambien le tenia aprecio, sus compañeros de clase, Iruka-sensei… que tonto había sido, parece que en su afán de recuperar a la persona que él quería, estaba perdiendo a los que lo querían a él… si salía de ahí lo primero sería ir corriendo a los brazos de…

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, pasos, de dos personas, vienen hacia acá, un cerrojo corriéndose, una puerta se gira sobre sus goznes, un chirrido metálico como de algo viejo y oxidado, aguzó aun más sus oídos, más pasos, la puerta se cerro detrás de uno de ellos, una serie de cerraduras, otra puerta más, estaba en un lugar muy seguro por lo visto, un ruido extraño, como si la roca misma se hiciera a un lado para dejarlos pasar… cada vez más cerca, la luz le dio de lleno en el rostro, evitando que mirara a quienes acababan de entrar…

-Mira nada más, qué tenemos aquí… yo creyendo que sería muy difícil atraparte y tú que prácticamente te pones un moño en la cabeza…-esa voz, la sangre se le heló, ya se imaginaba, no más bien, ya sabia quien lo tenia encerrado, pero confirmarlo así tan de repente…- no sabia yo que tenias tantas ganas de morir, pero eso puede arreglarse…

-Déjalo ya Kisame, estas asustando al pequeño… sabes que lo quieren vivo…- se colocó justo enfrente del rubio, de manera que la luz no le molestara- no hay motivos para que me mires así, yo solo hago mi trabajo…-dijo al percatarse de la mirada de rencor que le dedicaban esos ojos azules

-Entonces, puedo cortarle una pierna?… para que no escape…

-No

-…Un brazo?…

-No le vas a cortar nada…

-Rompérselos?…

-Que afán el tuyo, ya te dije que no… estas asustando al pobre chiquillo- la pupila carmesí observaba de forma serena, directo hacia las orbes azules húmedas, alzó la mano hasta posarla en la mejilla del pequeño, la acaricia suavemente y le susurra en el oído- cálmate, nadie te va a hacer nada…-curvo sus labios en lo que parecía una seductora sonrisa de medio lado, le aparto un mechón de cabello de la cara sintiendo como el pequeño se estremecía ante el leve contacto.

-Mentiroso… crees que no se para qué me quiere?-habló en un ronco murmullo tratando de sonar furioso, aunque estaba temblando de miedo, de frío, de la ansiedad que le provocaba estar tan cerca del mayor de los Uchiha.

-Bueno, pues por lo menos no por ahora, ten por seguro que mientras estés conmigo, nada va a pasarte…-porqué tenia que sonreír de aquella forma tan parecida a la de Sasuke

-Y después?... qué va a pasar conmigo?

-No es asunto mío…

-Si no estuviera atado…-dijo amenazante

-Es por eso que lo estás, para evitar que te hagas más daño a ti mismo, si anoche no hubiéramos llegado, estarías muerto… y ya que eso es lo que quieres, pues que tu muerte sirva para algo no?-su tono de voz cambió por completo, ahora sonaba como si estuviera molesto por su actitud

-Porqué… porqué me hablas así, como si te importara algo de lo que me pasa… cómo puedes ser tan cruel… por eso es que Sasuke te odia…-tiró con furia de las cadenas tratando de golpear a Itachi

-Mi hermanito… cuando venga a visitarnos hablaremos seriamente sobre que no debe dejar tirados sus juguetes…

Aquellas simples palabras eran una clara demostración de que estaba al tanto de lo que había entre los dos¿o no?, pero justo había dado en el clavo, eso era justamente él, su juguete, uno que había dejado atrás para jugar a ser grande, para ir en busca de una venganza sin sentido. Espera¿a caso había dicho 'cuando venga a visitarnos'?...

-Sí Naruto, sé que vendrá, porque como siempre, cada que recuerda que algo es suyo esta en mis manos, viene a reclamarlo…

-No soy suyo, no le pertenezco, desde que decidió buscar su venganza se olvidó de mi, hace poco me dejo en claro que no quiere saber nada de mi, que lo único que le importa es matarte…- ya no había coraje en sus palabras, solo tristeza

-Aun así digo que vendrá, porque yo estoy aquí…

-Si le pones una mano encima, haré que lo lamentes…-con un movimiento brusco casi llega a rozar la cara del mayor  
-Pensé que lo odiabas…-con una sonrisa lasciva

-Itachi-san… ahora que vamos a hacerle…-trató de desviar la atención del moreno

-Esperar órdenes, ya vez como lo están buscando, lo más conveniente por ahora es tenerlo aquí, pero… alguien tiene que llevarle el informe al Jefe- lo estaban buscando? sí, Tsunade no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, lo estaba buscando, o eso o una vez más Itachi trataba de atormentarle dándole falsas esperanzas…

-Sí, y lo más seguro es que vayas tú… quiero decir, que no te gustaría darle un informe detallado sobre como fue que logramos capturarlo…

-No, no tengo ganas de verlo, ve tú, y dile que es un idiota… además si tú te quedas lo más seguro es que cuando vuelva lo encuentre en pedazos…

-Y me dirás que tú eres mejor con los prisioneros que yo?... escucha mocoso- volteo a mirar a Naruto- si sabes lo que te conviene, es mejor que te quedes conmigo, no pasa de que si me hartas te corte una pierna… pero él, es el Demonio…

-Ay que dulce… no le creas, solo lo dice para quedar bien…-más sarcasmo no podía tener su voz- ya te lo dije, ve tú…-el tono terminante dejaba claro que esa era su ultima palabra, así que para no tentar a el buen humor del que estaba Itachi esta mañana, decidió que era mejor hacerle caso, se dio media vuelta y fue abriendo cerrojo tras cerrojo, dejándolos solos…

---

Le dolía cada hueso de su cuerpo, lo último que recordaba era que una enorme espada estaba robándole su chacra, y el haber caído inconciente sobre la tierra mojada, increíble, alguien le había podido derrotar, había fallado una misión, ya parecía costumbre desde que estaba con Naruto… Naruto! Dónde rayos estaba? Se lo habían llevado, abrió los ojos, estaba en el hospital.

-Gracias a dios que despiertas Sai…

-Donde está Naruto?

-No… no lo sabemos, han enviado a buscarlo, a todo el escuadrón del ANBU, lo encontraremos…

-Tengo que ir…

-No puedes, quiero decir, mírate… estas muy herido, por favor no vayas, no quiero perderte a ti también…-la chica se abrasó de su torso

-No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada… si no vas a estorbarme, puedes venir conmigo, si no, hazte a un lado…-se puso de pie, tomó sus armas y su pincel y salió con paso decidido a buscarlo

---

-Las puertas están abiertas, porqué no escapas… sabes perfectamente que esas cadenas no te pueden detener, lo sé porque yo te las puse…

-Qué… qué tratas de decir, que me vas a dejar escapar…

-No te voy a dejar escapar, si lo haces será por tus propios medios, tampoco soy tan buena persona…

-No… no puedo, no tengo fuerzas- bajo la mirada avergonzado, si estaba así era solo por su culpa

-Ahh…-suspiro- no puedo creerlo, lo que tiene uno que hacer para reparar pequeños errores…-a qué rayos se refería. Se arrodilla frente al niño lentamente para no asustarlo, y posa sus finos dedos sobre su tobillo, de un jalón, con la otra mano arranca la gruesa cadena del piso sin dar señales de esfuerzo alguno, unos ojos azules le observaban atentamente, todos sus movimientos se le hacían tan… perfectos, el sutil rose de las yemas de sus dedos le causaba escalofríos, ahora más que antes temblaba, temblaba al pensar que aquél que tenía enfrente era un temible asesino, uno que había sido capaz de matar a toda su familia, y que en ese momento recorría su pierna con esas letales manos, acariciando su pantorrilla derecha por encima del pantalón, le rompió la otra cadena y levanto la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada celeste llena de preguntas y un leve sonrojo en esas mejillas- ahora puedes intentar escapar… vamos, se que eres muy fuerte, ó acaso quieres estar aquí…-se levanto para quedar frente a frente con el portador del Kuuybi- es que te gusta estar conmigo…-tal parece que la poca sangre que le quedaba al niño había ido entera a colocarse en sus mejillas al sentir ese calido aliento sobre sus labios

-No… es que yo no… -un brazo le rodeo la cintura, haciendo nula la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, las cadenas que le sujetaban las muñecas tintinearon con el brusco movimiento-… yo… déjame, suéltame… no quiero…

-Y qué es exactamente lo que no quieres… no es más bien que lo estas deseando y por eso lo mencionas, para recalcar que también tú lo estabas pensando…-el kitsune bajo la cabeza apenado

-Yo no… yo no… yo no te quiero a ti…-no hubo una respuesta por un rato, pero no lo soltó

-Así que eres incapaz de engañar a mi hermanito, aún después de todo lo que te ha hecho… ahora entiendo porque me prohibió que me acercara a ti…

-Entonces haces esto solo para hacerle más daño, ja… vaya, pues resulta que te salió mal, si te dijo eso seguro fue hace mucho, porque ahora mismo yo no le importo, de echo, si me matas le harás un favor, quien sabe talvez hasta te perdone por quitarle de encima al usuratonkachi de Naruto…

-No lo hago solo por hacerle daño, no puedes verlo, lo hago porque me gustas…-silencio por unos segundos

-Ustedes dos son iguales…-su voz estaba cargada de coraje, y algunas lagrimas amenazaban con salir- solo saben decir _eso_… se comportan como niños pequeños siempre peleando por ver quien obtiene más atención,-Itachi escuchaba con atención- ya me cansé de eso, pues resulta que no soy un trofeo,-forcejeó para tratar de soltarse de sus brazos, el moreno estaba sonriendo- y que no quiero saber nada de ninguno en lo que resta de mi vida porque lo único que logran es confundirme más y…-abrió los ojos grandemente al sentir el contacto de aquellos labios sobre los suyos

---

Al final no había sido tan difícil, solo había tenido que seguir su rastro de sangre, luego interrogar a unas cuantas personas, esquivar a unos cuantos ANBU, tubo que matar a un par de personas y al final había conseguido dar con Kisame, por una mera casualidad, después una larga lucha, no dijo nada, ni una palabra sobre donde podían estar Naruto y su hermano, la furia que sentía en aquel momento no se comparaba con el odio que siempre había sentido por él, desde la primera vez que supo que Itachi estaba tras el contenedor del Kyuubi le había ganado más rencor si esto era posible, se lo dijo muy claro 'aléjate de él'. Era suyo, suyo y de nadie más, nadie podría tocar jamás ese cuerpo, nadie más que él mismo tenia derecho a insultarlo, maltratarlo, golpearlo hasta el cansancio, por eso lo defendía, porque nadie tenia derecho a tocarlo, salvo él, y mucho más importante, nadie podría poseerlo, se lo prometió, pero estando en esas manos era una promesa fácil de romper. Aunque no sirvió de mucho interrogarlo, le basto un instante dentro de su mente para encontrar su ubicación exacta, no iba a ser fácil llegar ahí, aún menos con tantos ninjas tras de ellos, pero no podían quejarse después de todo les iba a facilitar el trabajo. Dejó de tras de sí el cuerpo inerte, paralizado por el veneno de una de sus serpientes, era muy poco probable que muriera, aun así no podría estorbarle por un rato.

Con la ayuda de un jutsu copiado, pudo avanzar una enorme distancia que le pudo tomar día aún a su velocidad, estaba justo frente a él, de echo más cerca de lo que imaginaba, en el país del rayo, un paisaje desierto, nada más que el suelo desnudo, rocas afiladas, un acantilado y a su espalda árboles casi muertos, unas montañas imponentes, el cielo poblado de nubes negras amenazando con otra tormenta, nada más. No, no podía haberse equivocado, estaba seguro que esas eran las coordenadas que le había sacado de la mente, el sitio debería estar a unos 5 kilómetros, pero no había nada enfrente, maldijo al estúpido de Kisame y a si mismo por haber confiado en esa información, pero antes de darse por vencido, activo el Sharingan, y ahí estaba, justo frente a sus ojos la oscura silueta que tapaba la vista a las montañas, como si brotara de las entrañas de la tierra, con todas las paredes rotas, lo que podría haber sido en otro tiempo un palacio de un gran Señor Feudal. Entrar sería cosa fácil.

---

Paredes de roca fría y silenciosa, prisión que parece insignificante, cadenas que no pueden detenerle, pero no se quiere ir, porque sabe lo que va a encontrar afuera, él no es el cautivo, es quien retiene al prisionero, quiere dejarle ir, quiere soltar a pájaro que cayo en su jaula porque sabe que dejara de cantar si le tiene encerrado, pero aun así no quiere que se vaya, porque con él se esfumaría su ultima esperanza de ser perdonado, lo besa de manera desesperada, tratando de transmitirle algo de si, tratando de que sienta por lo menos por un instante la angustia con que vive, cree que lo entiende, que a su manera sufre lo mismo que él, aunque claro, por ser como ha sido siempre el pequeño no tiene porque ocultar cuando se siente triste o solo o cuando algo en su interior quiere gritar lo puede hacer, en cambio él debe tragarse todo, no puede darle un motivo del porque actúa así, solo puede intentar hacerle entender todo aquello con ese beso, para que se lo diga a su pequeño hermanito y que alguna vez le perdone. Le besa, porque no conoce palabras adecuadas para decir que necesita su ayuda, y el niño lo entiende, ya a sus 15 años sabe perfectamente lo que quiere de él, sabe lo que esta por venir, lo sabe cuando sus ardientes besos descienden de sus labios a su cuello, no puede hacer nada, esta muy débil para evitar que pase, y en cierta forma lo estaba esperando, aspira el perfume de sus cabellos cuando le rozan la cara para ir a perderse en su pecho, huele a sangre, a su sangre, y a algo que no puede identificar, también huele a violetas…

-Hueles como Sasuke…

No hay respuesta, en realidad, no tendría que haber, era solo un cumplido, o tal vez una excusa para acceder, su espalda pegada a la pared, la fría roca lastimando sus heridas, la calida humedad de su boca sobre su pecho, lamiendo los restos de sangre, haciendo heridas nuevas. Suspiros, ni una sola palabra para detenerle, en realidad lo entiende, sabe que los dos están solos, que ninguno sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo, ambos sufren por la misma causa, por la misma persona, después de esto no habrá nada, y no esperan que el otro lo quiera, pero por lo menos piden que finja por este instante. Se desespera, trata de soltarse de las cadenas, intenta tocarlo, pero sus brazos extendidos no lo alcanzan, él lo ha notado, se detiene un segundo, lo mira a los ojos y niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa, rompe la camisa y se la quita, mira la piel morena, tan firme, tan suave, tan apetecible. Esta llena de arañazos y moretones, lo que le dan el aspecto de un juguete roto. Le muerde un hombro, y baja trazando caminos por su piel con su saliva, sus manos acarician desesperadamente las piernas del niño, se deshacen del pantalón para poder sentir su piel, suspiros, jadeos, gemidos, sus piernas enredadas en su cintura, apretándolo con pasión y desesperación contra su cuerpo

-Di mi nombre…-pide en un leve murmullo ronroneado en su oído, un escalofrío le atraviesa la espalda al niño

-I-Itachi-san- murmura entre suspiros

Se besan en los labios, con ansia con desesperación y deseo, su respiración calida que provocaba un vaho en la habitación. Se soltó del agarre de sus piernas, y se sacó la capa, acto seguido se deshizo de la camisa y volvió a abrazarse del pequeño, estar entre el suave y firme tórax del moreno y la fría roca, entre las expertas caricias y los raspones de la piedra, entre placer y tortura, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para soportarlo. El mayor sujetó una de sus piernas, dejaba pequeños mordiscos en la parte interna del muslo haciéndolo gemir, el rubio con el pulso acelerado, respirando entrecortado, intentando zafarse y dejándose hacer, arqueando la espalda. Unas finas lágrimas que pasaron desapercibidas o quizá tomadas como parte de su placer, se relamió con lujuria al mirar la erección del pequeño, comenzó por besarla suavemente y luego a dejar pequeños mordiscos por toda la longitud del miembro, suaves ronroneos del Kitsune, con la punta de la legua comenzó a recorrerla mientras masajeaba con destreza sus testículos, haciéndolo estremecer, se la metió al a boca para empezar a succionar despacio, con un ritmo desesperante, el pequeño apretó los ojos y más lagrimas brotaron, mojando los cabellos del mayor, trataba de mantenerse conciente al borde del orgasmo, resistiendo, pero con esa boca y esas manos recorriéndole, era realmente difícil, tiraba con fuerza de las cadenas soltando polvo del techo, un poco más y las arrancaría. Se detuvo un instante, para observar, un hilo de saliva cayendo por su barbilla, su expresión era de sublime placer, sus ojitos cerrados y unas cuantas lagrimas brotando, se mordía el labio tan fuerte que ya tenía un caminito de sangre, sin poderlo evitar le lamió la sangre con lujuria. Volvió a ponerse entre sus piernas, esta vez más rápido. Casi llega, solo un poco más 'más, más…' articula entre gemidos, un dedo fue introducido de manera sorpresiva, roncos gemidos del mayor al escuchar como el pequeño lo llamaba, pero justo cuando sentía que se venía el sonido de succión que inundaba el cuarto fue reemplazado por un golpe seco. Abrió sus orbes celestes, inundadas de lagrimas solo para volver a cerrarlas de inmediato, lo ultimo que esperaba encontrar era lo que tenia enfrente, Sasuke Uchiha, él en persona, que ahora sin animo de detenerse a pensar pateaba a Itachi en el suelo, esto no podía estar pasando, si no hacía algo lo iba a matar. Pero antes de poder intervenir, levanto la mirada y observó al verdadero Itachi en una esquina de la habitación, lo más seguro es que estuviera dejando que las cosas se enfriaran un poco. Pero le dirigió una mirada significativa que al fin le hizo reaccionar.

-Sasuke! Ya basta!

El hermano menor levanto la mirada, y tenia una expresión de furia que nunca antes le había visto, misma que se disipo casi al instante, siendo reemplazada por una totalmente ilegible, parecía una mezcla de reproche, coraje, tristeza y lujuria. Sí sobre todo esta ultima, se acerco a Naruto y le dio un tirón del cabello, le mordió la clavícula haciéndole gemir, y le susurro con tono posesivo.

-Dijiste que serías solo mío, porqué dejas que te toque él….

-Porqué te fuiste? Dijiste que me deseabas tanto que no podías vivir sin mi cuerpo, mentiroso, si fuera así jamás te habrías marchado…

-Me fui para matarle, y tú estas con él, cómo crees que me siento?

-Ni la mitad de mal de cómo me sentí yo cuando intentaste matarme…

-No voy a dejar que nadie te toque, así tenga que matarlos a todos

-Y si yo ya no te quiero…

-Haré que me quieras…

Una bofetada, seguida de un beso que estaba cargado de pasión, se deshizo de sus ropas quitándose el lazo y sacándose la ropa por encima, Itachi observaba todo. Le solo las manos al kitsune rompiendo las cadenas con excesiva brutalidad, dejándolo caer al suelo, lo empujó haciendo que se sentara, y le hizo que se tragara su hombría a la fuerza, el rubio soltó un gemido, casi se atraganta pero igual empezó a lamerla y succionarla, las uñas del pequeño se clavaban en los muslos del otro, Sasuke le tiraba del cabello marcando el ritmo con el que debería continuar su labor. No pudo evitar dirigir una mirada al rincón en el que se encontraba su secuestrador, quien observaba la escena con una lasciva sonrisa mientras se sacaba los pantalones. Naruto gimió aun más al notar que su _amigo_ se había olvidado por completo de su hermano mayor. Este estaba muy entretenido en sentir lo que aquella boquita le provocaba. Cuando hubo suficiente pre-semen como para ahogarlo, lo levanto y apoyó a SU Naruto en la pared, de una fuerte envestida lo penetro haciéndole sangran en el proceso, se detuvo un instante a contemplar la mueca de dolor y placer que contraía las facciones del pequeño, luego comenzó a moverse con agilidad, mordía su cuello con tan salvaje ansia que le hacia sangrar. Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea de hacer suyo al Kitsune que no se dio cuenta de que este a su espalda llamaba con un sugerente movimiento de su dedito al otro Uchiha. Este más tardo en ver el gesto que en colocarse detrás de su hermanito y comenzar a besarle el cuello, este soltó una maldición, le dio un codazo que significaba no me estorbes y le dejó continuar, haciendo como si no existiera. Lo que no pudo ignorar fue la invasión a la que fue sometido, tanto así que tubo que detenerse por un instante. Más maldiciones, roncos gemidos y los suspiros de Naruto en su oído, las manos de ambos recorriéndole, sintiendo cada penetración magnificada por la presión del otro, por primera vez en su vida Sasuke ya no podía aguantar por mucho más tiempo, las entrañas de su zorrito apresándole deliciosamente fuerte mientras le hacia profundos arañazos en la espalda, las manos de su Nii-san en su vientre y acariciando el miembro de su amante, terminó por venirse al mismo tiempo que su amigo, y después de unas cuantas envestidas más Itachi.

Se quedaron inmóviles, Naruto con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amado, Sasuke aferrado a la cintura de este e Itachi abrazando a su hermanito por la espalda.

-De igual forma voy a matarte…-su voz sonaba con ese eco monótono que te da la tranquilidad después de tanto ajetreo- si no es hoy ya será mañana, pero ahora tengo una razón más…

-Que hicimos esto de nuevo Ototö?

-Hmp… que tocaste a MI Naruto…

El mayor sonrió siempre tan posesivo, pero al parecer lo había perdonado, por ahora.

Después de vestirse, salió por la puerta diciendo

-Sabes que volveré por él… y que la próxima vez no esperaré a que llegues, la próxima vez iré en serio…-le dirigió una de sus seductoras sonrisas al rubio que se sonrojo y se abrazo de Sasuke

-No te preocupes Aniki, que ahí estaré para que no llegues a tocarle uno solo de sus hermosos cabellos…

-Hasta la próxima Naru-chan…-una lluvia de kunai fue a enterrarse en la pared justo en el sitió en el que medio segundo antes estaba parado Itachi

El silencio cubrió de nuevo la mazmorra, solo se escuchaba la lluvia que volvía a iniciar, y la agitada respiración del zorrito, el sueño empezaba a llegarle, quería quedarse dormido en sus brazos, pero y si al despertar, como siempre ya no estaba, se aferro con todas sus fuerzas a su espalda, escondiendo la cara en su hombro, temblaba, escuchaba el corazón de Sasuke, acelerado por la actividad, o por su cercanía, nunca lo sabría, era tan orgulloso que jamás admitiría algo.

-Tiemblas porque sabes que voy a castigarte? Lo sabes verdad?

-No crees que es suficiente castigo ya tres años sin ti…

-Me odias verdad?

-No…-sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa

-Deberías, solo mírate, si estas así es por mí…

-Te amo…

-Qué?

-Te amo Sasuke-bastardo-imbecil-egoísta… no quiero que te vallas y si para que te quedes tengo que romperte los brazos y las piernas lo haré

-No lo harás, no puedes lastimarme

-Pero tú a mi sí, verdad, crees que tienes derecho? Pues escucha si tratas de dejarme sólo una vez más juró que Yo, iré a buscar a Itachi…

-Shh… tú no vas a volver a acercarte a ese idiota nunca más oíste

-Entonces iré con Hinata, con Sakura ó con Gaara, si te vas ya no voy a esperarte…

-Si lo harás, y si te atreves a engañarme con quien sea no solo voy a matarlo si no a ti también…-besó sus labios como un desesperado- solo yo, solo yo escuchaste?- caricias desesperadas recorriendo su cuerpo, se tumbó encima suyo, recorriendo su cuello su torso, torturándolo con mordiscos y rasguños, escuchando como gemía, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era a él …

---

La movilización más rápida qué han visto las cinco naciones ocurrió aquel día para las 8 de la noche un escuadrón de ANBU de Konoha habían logrado obtener información de diversas fuentes sobre el posible paradero de el Contenedor, cuando por fin encontraron una fuente confiable se dirigió un grupo especial, encabezado por Sai su Capitán, a las coordenadas especificadas en el informe, arribando al lugar, un palacio feudal abandonado en los limites del país del trueno, al entrar percibieron el débil chacra del objetivo, pero ningún otro en los alrededores. El Capitán de ANBU entro primero que nadie, encontrando al Kitsune dormido encadenado en una de las celdas, con marcas de _tortura_ por todo el cuerpo, lo que el informe oficial no contaba fue la carita de satisfacción que tenía cuado se le encontró. Ni la explicación de cómo pudo sobrevivir a la más peligrosa de las sectas del Mundo Ninja.

Sobra decir que Tsunade atribuyo su posterior comportamiento extraño al trauma del secuestro, pero nunca estuvo muy convencida. Cuando quisieron saberlo, solo respondió:

-Lo prometió, volverá por mí-con una zorruna sonrisa en los labios.

°°°°°°

Bueno, hasta aquí mi patético intento fic, el cual hasta yo admito que es malo, es que esperaba que me quedara mejor después de tanto que estuve pensando en hacerlo, en fin que las cosas nunca resultan como uno cree que van a salir. Rayos, quién más cree que Itachi-sama me quedo medio uke .. gomen es que más o menos así lo veo yo, pero no me di cuenta hasta que acabe de escribirlo y cuando trate de mejorarlo, solo digamos que era eso o una versión de Hanibal Anibal XD. Pero bueno, preguntas, quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, cuentas de psiquiatras… no esas no, lo que gusten aportar para que la próxima vez esto sea un poco más decente, la verdad es que no tengo mucho animo de continuarlo porque tardo años en hacerlo, pero les puedo contestar todo o que les haya quedado en duda a los que me dejen opción de reply o su e-mail… o bien en mi bio a los que solo dejen comentario, porque aquí no lo dejan expresarse a uno.

Matta Ne

Sybelle

13


End file.
